Ausencia
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Porque en tu ausencia me di cuenta de varias cosas... Eras todo para mi...mi felicidad,mi sonrisa,mi vida. Porque el no tenerte me mato aún en vida. Ahora lo se y al verte sonreir supe que de alguna manera no habrían más ausencias...solo la presencia de nuestros sentimientos. One-short Nalu


_**En tu ausencia**_

Y aqui estoy otra vez, mirando en ese dirección, por algún motivo deseanso que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero por más qué lo deseé me doy cuenta de qué es totalmente imposible...claro...

Pude ver el oscuro reinar en el gremio, por alguna razón siempre en esta fecha el cielo se torna grisáceo, como si el mismo cielo llorara por ella, veo al maestro delante de todos dejando una hermoso ramo de rosas, todos vestidos de negro, veo a Erza con la mirada baja derramando lágrimas, ella aún no lo supera, cuando ella se fue, Erza también, recuerdo qué se había derepente marchado de misión por casi un año, a su lado Wendy, está un poco más grande pero aún la recueda, a su lado veo a Happy, nuestro fiel amigo, llorando, tanto como el primer día en el qué ella se fue, al lado de ellos Gray serio apretando sus puños luchando por no llorar a su lado su fiel Juvia llorando como la primera vez, Mira abrazaba a Lissana, ambas llorando mientras Elfman las abrazaba en consuelo,inclusive Laxus bajaba su mirada triste, alli donde las gotas caían vi a Gajeel abrazando a Levy ella ya con los ojos rojos, por más qué no pertenezcan al gremio pude ver a Sting, Rogue y Yukino, esa mag estelar aún lloraba por su partida, allí vi a Sheria, su rival-amiga, Hibiki en sus brazos junto con su equipo traia un ramo gigante con hermosas y diversas flores...nadie podia evitar derramar lágrimas, esa fria lapida repleta de tantos colores, de flores y bellas rosas, todos la amaban y aún la aman. El maestros se paro frente a esa lápida, la llovizna paro un poco.

-queridos hijos...el día de hoy venimos a conmemorar la memoria de uno de nuestro integrante de la familia...el día de hoy venimos a recordar a nuestra amada maga estelar...Lucy Heartifilia, a recordar su destellante sonrisa, su alegría, sus palabras de aliento, su amor por nuestro gremio - dijo el maestro, muchos sollozaban, levante mi vista para ver ese hermoso Ángel qué la representa, leo otra vez su nombre grabado.

Lucy Heartifilia...amada por sus compañeros y por sus espíritus celestiales...qué tu estrella nos guíe.

Ya pasaron cuatro años si Lucy, sin ella, cuatro años...solo observo a mis nakamas, todos cerrando sus ojos lagrimosos, se qué la estan recordando, lo se, yo la recuerdo aún, todos los días y cada segundo desde qué ella se fue, dejandome aquí. No estoy con ellos, solo estoy escondido observando, no quiero qué me vean triste, se qué perdería el control como aquella vez. Hace tres años, cuando la vi, marcharce.

-_moo, Natsu no me pasará nada - se quejó mirandome con los cachetes inflados, solo reí divertido, ella era tan tierna cuando se enoja_

_-somos equipo, no debes de irte si no voy - me exuse de brazos cruzados, mire a mi fiel amigo Happy qué solo comia un pescado, este asintió a mi favor_

_-aye Lushi, ya deja de insistir - solo asenti victorioso ante ello, Lucy bufo y me miro con recelo, le di una gran sonrisa, ella desvió su mirada algo nerviosa, amaba esa expresión en su rostro..._

_-pero Erza y Wendy vendran, no hay problema - insistió, bufe y mire enojado a otro lado_

_-aún así tenemos un trato...no iras sin nosotros _

_-vaya Natsu dale algo de libertad a tu esposa - me dijo Mirajane burlona, solo me levante nervioso ante su maldito comentario, Lucy solo nego con la cabeza sonrojada a extremo._

_-s..mooooss amigos - atine contestar, todos rieron de maner sospechosa_

_-entonces dejala ir con Erza y Wendy - me dijo Laxus como si nada, maldita sea qué todos estaban se su lado, las chicas me miraban de manera furiosa, mientras qué los demás negaban con la cabeza, estaba , más que arto y luego de la asesina mirada de Erza, baje la cabeza rendido, nunca me rendía...qué diablos me pasaba._

_-esta bien...- dije, luego sentí los efucivos brazos de Lucy abrazarme con alegría solo rei nervioso sintiendo como mi rostro ardia_

_-gracias Natsu, juró qué are un buen trabajo - rei y despeine su sedoso cabello provocando qué ell ria, luego de ello la acompañe a su casa a qué preparé sus cosas para la misión se veía muy emocionada, seguro le agrada la idea de una misión de solo chicas, la tarde paso rápido y con ello el tiempo en el qué Lucy ya se marcharia, llegamos a la estación donde descansan las bestias a las qué tanto odio._

_-qué te vaya bien, prometeme te cuidaras - le dije serio, ella pegó una pequeña carcajada y , e miró diverida_

_-claro además esta Erza y Wendy, estaremos bien - me dijo, su cabello de repente se movio y allí pude percibir su delicioso aroma a vainilla y a cerezos, se qué ella. vicita los árboles de Sakura muy seguido, le sonreí y ella también lo hizo._

_-promete que volverás rápido - le dije_

_-prometo qué regresare no te preocupes...además es una misión algo fácil - de repente ella comenzo a jugar con su cabello mordiendo su labio inferior, rei algo nervioso - bueno...esperme...cuando vuelba tengo que decirte algo muy importante..._

_-importante _

_-si, por eso regresare...así qué no te preocupes...- los llamados de Erza la sacó de su trance, gritó qué ya iria, tomó su pequeña maleta comenzando a caminar, dio media vuelta despidiendose con su mano derecha mostrandome su marca del gremio, sonrió con mucha alegría, hice el mismo gesto dandole una sonrisa_

_-te espeare Luce...así qué regresa _

_-claro, nos vemos Natsu...te veo pronto...hasta luego - ella dio medía vuelta para continuar su camino y en ese momento algo en mi interior me grito qué la detenga, qué vaya con ella, la vi subir al tren dio media vuelta y me sonrio de lejos, cuando el tren arrancó sentí como una lágrima rozaba mi mejillas, rei extrañado y me la limpié, retomando asi mi regreso al gremio._

_Los días pasaron tan lentos para mi, con Happy ibamos seguido a la casa se Lucy a dormir o inspeccionar a qué todo vaya bien, pasaron ya doz días y según Mira regresarian el tercer día, así la mañana del tercer día me levante emocionado, Lucy regresaría hoy, desperte al olgazan de Happy y ambos emprendimos nuestro regreso al gremio, mire el cielo estaba lluvioso, seguro Lucy llegaría toda mojada, caminamos por las calles de Magnolia, hasta qué llegamos al gremio, lo extraño de todo es qué no se escuchaban los típicos alborotos mañaneros del gremio, con Happy nos miramoa extrañados, asi qué solo abrí la puerta del gremio, capaz no haya nadie por la lluvia, pero al entrar solo escuche sollosos, el gremio estaba oscuro, camine más adelante y allí vi a mis nakamas, todos lloraban, los mire extrañado y algunos levantaron sus vistas para luego volver a llorar, camine pidiendo que me dijeran algo más nadie me secia algo, allí vi a Mira abrazar a Lissana mientras ella lloraba, vi a Laxus golpear una mesa mientras qué loa de su equipo intentaban tranquilizarlo, Gray abrazaba a Juvia mientras ambos lloraban a mares, Cana se aferraba al viejo Gildast mientras maldecia en medio de sus lagrimas, luego vislumbre a Erza y Wendy, ambas se acercaron a mi llorosas, Erza me decía algo mientras lloraba, no la escuchaba solo estaba buscando a Lucy con la mirada, sentí como Happy apretaba mi pantalón, baje la mirada y alli lo vi llorando a cantares, Erza seguia hablandome, mis nakama me miraban con lagrimas. _

_-donde esta Lucy - pregunté en voz alta, todos me miraron y volvieron a llorar, retrocedi unos pasos, esto no podía estar pasando verdad?, observe el rostro de Erza y el de Wendy, ambas estaban ligeramente vendadas, no..._

_-Lo siento Natsu...yo pude - Erza se largó a llorar, di unos pasos atrás no era cierto - Lucy...murió_

_-ESTAS MINTIENDO - le grite, eso no era verdad, ella me prometió volver no era posible, no, esta bromeando - ESTO ES MUY MALA BROMA! LUCY YA SAL, PERDÓN POR MOLESTARTE SEGUIDO, SAL! -ella tenía que salir, no es vedad?, solo es una maliciosa broma_

_-Natsu...por favor basta - Gray estaba llorando, él nunca llora_

_-No...- no era verdad, salí corriendo de ese lugar, estaban molestando. Era imposible eso, Lucy no puede morir, ella es alegre, simpática, es rara, pero es mi Lucy, no puede irse así, corrí lo más fuerte qué pude buscando su aroma, la lluvia de repente cayó aún más fuerte mojandome,la verdad es que ya no se distinguir, pero sentía como algo caliente rozaba mis mejillas, ella me prometio volver, se qué lo ara, se que regresara._

_Y así me quede toda la dia siguiente la lluvia aún continuaba, fui caminando al gremio poco me importa estar mojado, al entrar no había nadie alli, solo vi a Mirajane, estaba vestida de negro, con los ojos rojos e me observó. _

_-Natsu...- solo atine a mirarla _

_-Vine a ver si Lucy había llegado - le dije mirando de un lado a otro - parece que aún no _

_-Natsu...vamos si? - sentí como me jalaba delicadamente, comenzamos a caminar ella estaba en silencio de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreia con labios temblorosos, la lluvia nos mojaba aún así caminábamos en medio de la calle, ella me hablaba sobre que Erza y Wendy habían ido de misión con Lucy, que lo habían terminado con éxito y que en el regreso las atacó un gremio oscuro y que Lucy supuestamente murió protegiendo a Erza que ya estaba débil, era irónico, Mirajane también me vino con ese cuento, era mentira, ella regresaría Lucy regresaría, ella no murió, porqué todos dicen lo mismo?_

_-A donde vamos Mira? - le pregunté_

_-Con Lucy...vamos con ella - me respondió, sonreí levemente iria con Lucy, lo sabía, era una pesada broma...verdad?_

_Me extrañe al ver que estabamos en medio de lapidas, no me gustan esas cosas, levante mi vista para ver a Mira llebar unas flores, me empujó levemente y allí pude ver a mis nakamas todos tenían flores y lloraban._

_-Natsu...hijo - me llamo el viejo, estaba lloroso y más demacrado, todos me miraron llorosos, con dolor, lástima, lentamente camine hasta esa estatua de un gran ángel, camine haciendo chasquidos con el agua que pisaba, la llovizna me mojaba el cabello, abrí los ojos querindo leer, una y itra vez..._

_**Lucy Heartifilia...amada por sus compañeros y por sus espíritus celestiales...qué tu estrella nos guíe. **_

_Apreté mis manos, no era cierto, no, era imposible,escuchaba solo sollozos mis nakamas lloraban, hermosos colores rodeaban el grisaseo de esa fría lápida. _

_-Porqué diablos lloran? - pregunté estaban locos _

_-Basta Natsu...- la temblorosa voz de Erza despertó una ira en mi - aceptalo...ya no sigas duele aceptar que..._

_-NO! NO LO DIGAS ERZA! _

_-POR FAVOR BASTA DEJEN DESCANSAR A LU-CHAN! - Levy estaba en el suelo totalmente derrotada Gajeel la levantó del suelo -por favor...basta..._

_-Siguen con la estúpida idea qué ella murio? - aprete mis manos - NO ME JODAN ELLA ESTA VIVA! ELLA ME PROMETIO VOLVER! ELLA CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS, NO ME JODAN!_

_-NATSU-SAN POR FAVOR YA BASTA LE DUELE MUCHO A JUVIA! - Juvia apretaba sus puños, acariciaba su pequeño vientre_

_-Juvia no te fuerzes...por favor - Gray limpio sus lágrimas abrazandola._

_-No me jodan - no me importaba nada,porque nadie me entiende?, Lucy no esta alli - SAQUEN ESA ESTÚPIDA LÁPIDA DE ALLI, MALDITASEA SAQUENLA! _

_-BASTA NATSU ACEPTA LA REALIDAD - Mira me miro furiosa, poco me importaba_

_-SI NO LO HACEN, ENTONSES LO ARE YO! - me plante frente a esa lápida, no quiero ver su nombre allí, no quiero ver ese pedazo de piedra reemplazandola, encendí mis puños con mis llamas, no permitiría que crean que no cumplio su promesa de volver, ella siempre cumple todo, apreté mis dientes, incluso senti un ligero sabor a metal sobre mis labios Happy me gritaba que no lo hiciera lo mismo hacían mis nakamas me gritaban, pero no me importaba, no lo entiendo porqué no la detuve, porqué en el momento en el cual volteo a darme una sonrisa senti que se despedia, pero no...ella mi Lucy no pudo haber muerto así...después de todo...prometí proteger su futuro...lo prometí...estaba por golpear la lápida hacerla añicos, esa calidez nuevamente inundó mis mejillas, varios recuerdos de Lucy atravesaron mi mente, su sonrisa, su rara manera de comportase, no me imaginaba una vida sin eso, mi corazón, sentí que se apagaba, se partia en mil fracmentos, no era real, de repente todo se volvió oscuro, y así como todo se volvío oscuro mi corazón se sumergió en esa oscuridad. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, con lentitud acostumbrandose a la luz del sol de alguna manera los ojos le ardian, sus ojos jade que alguna vez se hallaban con chispa estaba opacos, solo sin algún indole de alegría se sentó en la cama, miro alrededor se dio cuenta entonses que se hallaba en la enferia del gremio, a su lado vio a Happy dormir acarició su pelaje azul, de repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. _

_-Natsu me alegra ayas ya despertado - Lissana sonrió feliz mientras secaba sus pequeñas lágrimas, el pelirosa solo asintió en respuesta - espera...le dire a Mira-nee te traiga algo de comida - Al rato entro Mirajane con una bandeja de comida acompañada de Lissana_

_-Me alivia allas despertado - la albina le tendió la bandeja, Natsu lo tomo y comió tranquilo, las dos hermanas lo observaban angustiadas_

_-Cuanto tiempo dormí? - preguntó con voz apagada_

_-Dos semanas...- respondió la albina mayor, suspiro algo nerviosa - Erza salió en una mision larga , Gray bueno el se retiró por un tiempo del gremio por el estado de Juvia, todo se encuentra tranquilo - el pelirosa solo asintió mientras comia pequeñas bocadas de comida - Erza me dejo algo muy importante - Mirajane entonces le mostró el estuche de llaves de Lucy, Natsu dejó de comer para observar el presiado tesoro de Lucy - ella me dijo que tú lo cuidarias con tu vida...tenlo - se acercó y lo dejo en sus manos, el pelirosa apreto el manojo de llaves _

_-Me voy...gracias por la comida - Natsu se levantó, Lissana lo iba a detener más Mirajane tomo su hombro y negó en silencio con la cabeza - les encargo a Happy...- fue lo único que dijo mientras salia de la enfermería, al salir observó el casi vacío gremio, bajo por las escaleras de madera barnizada._

_-Natsu-nii - el pelirosa dio media vuelta para toparse con Romeo - me alegra hayas por fin despertado_

_-Gracias - fue lo único que dijo, camino con pasiencia a la salida del seria igual y lo sabia de antemano._

_Observó ese nombre una y otra vez, el aroma de las variadas flores inundaban la soledad de esa lápida, apreto sus puños, ella no estaba allí. Cerro los ojos y salió de ese pasos retumbaron en una caminata silenciosa, increpida y sobre todo dolorosa, su vista sin vida vislumbro una hermoso y pequeño prado, era hermoso las flores se mecian con lentitud, camino dejandose caer sobre el refrescante pasto, su ojos con dirección al profundo aún ese lugar poseia su aroma._

_-__**Lucy... que haces acá? - el pelirosa observó extrañado a la maga estelar - te e buscado por horas**_

_**-Perdón...es que ayer encontré este lugar - Natsu aprecio en sus chocolates ojos la maravilla y la ensoñación, en moderado silencio se sentó a su lado - es hermoso...me encanta...**_

_**-Es como ya muy tarde - dijo mirando el cielo, se hallaba anaranjado brillando levemente con las tempranas estrellas**_

_**-Sabes que las estrellas son el legado de las almas que ascendieron al Nirvana **_

_**-Bueno...recuerdo que Ingneel me contaba algo parecido - respondió sonriente - pero no lo recuerdo muy bien - se echo sobre el pasto usando sus brazos como almohadas - cuéntame**_

_**-Encerio? - preguntó sorprendida, el asintió dándole espacio, la maga estelar se echo a su lado y ambos comteplaron las nacientes estrellas, luego de un momento el silencio reino, pero era uno conciliador, amboa recordaron a los seres más importantes en sua vidas a esos qué hoy mo estan.**_

_**-Pienso aveces que mi madre,mi padre, Michelle y Eclair me guían desde alli, son estrellas brillantes que resplandecen con devoción - una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Natsu asintio sabiendo también que tal vez Ingneel lo esta cuidando donde quiere que este, aveces se preguntaba como se sentía Lucy. La vio limpiar sus lágrimas.**_

_**-Tal vez sea cierto...pero no olvides que me tienes a mi - dijo el mago, la rubia volteo sorprendida ante sus palabras, ni Natsu mismo se creyó haber dicho eso - tu dolor, también es el mio,.también te comprendo y se que tu eres la única que también comprende mi dolor...por eso se que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro...te lo prometo**_

_**-Natsu...- sin más decir ambos se abrazaron dolidos, compartiendo ese mutuo dolor de perdida, era ya muy tarde más no importó se quedaron toda la noche en ese maravilloso lugar, y desde ese momento ibam ambos seguido, solo ellos, era como su lugar secreto.**_

_Apreto su mandibula queriendo reprimir un gemido de extremo dolor, pero era imposible, ya no podia más y en ese lugar, sus lagrimas surcaron dolorosas desesperadas, cayo al pasto sin fuerzas apreto con fuerza sus llaves, lo único que quedaba de ella, gritando de dolor, tal como ocurrió con Igneel, tal como en el momento en el qué desapareció...ahora Lucy se fue._

_-Lucy...Lucy - su voz sonaba rasposa, entrecortada si alguien lo hubiera visto se sorprendería de no ver a ese joven divertido y sonriente, si no destruido y abandonado...pero por algún motivó el sentía que allí estaba Lucy...allí ella si estaba._

Observó nuevamente en esa dirección, sus nakamas estaban ya retirándose, el camino luego de qué todos se marcharán, leyó el nombre.

-Eres una mentira - dijo con recelo, su vista aún seguia sin esa chispa, camino saliendo de ese lugar, el mismo se seguia repitiendo que Lucy no estaba entre estas grisaseas lapidas, en si jamás llevó alguna flor a ese lugar, no quería hacerlo por el simple echo de que su corazón no la hallaba presente en ese frío lugar. Continuo caminando adentrándose al bosque de Magnolia, cualquier creeria que caminaba en dirección a su casa, más el caminaba más lejos, en el camino desde su casa retiró un hermoso ramo de coloridad rosas, entre los frondosos árboles se hallaba ese pequeño prado, respiro profundo sintiendo su aroma aún disperso por el aire, camino en dirección a una pequeña roca, era una que se elavaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, con delicadeza dejó el ramo delante de esa roca, poseía forma de una estrella, una muy hermosa, con el nombre de Lucy grabado, el lo había echo con sus propias manos el dia en el que despertó, alrededor habían cientos de flores y ramos...la sentía alli, todos los días vicitaba ese lugar con diferentes tipos de flores.

-Hola Lucy...- dijo sentándose al lado - hoy te traje este ramo de flores de la ciudad de Crocus, aproveché ya que fui a una misión alli, me dijeron que son las más hermosas y representan el apreció a un ser kuy amado...me costo mucho conservarla en el viaje...así que espero las cuides...hoy todos estaban tristes...es que se cumplió cuatro años desde que te fuiste...- suspiró - Para mi siempre eres mi forma de salir adelante...muchas cosas cambiaron en cuatro añ se unió al gremio, ahora esta casado con Erza y ambos tienen a una niña de dos años, se llama Lu, según Erza por ti, es igual que Erza así que creo que el fantasma de Erza aún continuara por el geemio muchos años más, Gray y Juvia se casaron luego de qué ella diera a luz, recuerdas cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada?, fue muy gracioso darnos cuenta de eso, cuando molestabamos a Gray con como sería el niño, bueno es igual a Gray, se llama Kai y ahora Juvia esta en el último mes de su segundo embarazo, Wendy creció mucho ya tiene diesiseis y ahora esta de novia con Romeo, Levy tiene un pequeño de tres años con Gajeel, se llama Metalicana - un suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras su mirada se perdia en las lentas y movedizas nubes - Lissana se caso hace un año con Fried y esta embarazada de dos meses, Mirajane se caso con Laxus y tienen a una niña de tres años se llama Hoshi, según Mira le puso ese nombre porqué su sonrisa le recordaba a la tuya, y Elfman y Ever estan próximos a casarse - suspiró - en cuanto a mi ahora soy un mago clase S, paso tiempo...sabes?, tengo miedo Lucy - su voz se torno temblorosa - últimamente no puedo recordar a la perfección tu voz,

por suerte Mira me permitió llebar una foto tuya...pero tu voz... - de repelente unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos - me duele no tenerte aqui...es duro, me siento vacío - la voz se le apagó su garganta ya dolia mucho, allí donde nadie lo veia, allí él lloraba todos los días, surcando sus más dolidos sentimientos.

La tarde en Magnolia había ya llegado, el gremio se hallaba en un día muy tranquilo, allí los magos se , mantenían en un prolongado atismo de recuerdos.

-Natsu...- Happy se hallaba preocupado por su amigo, no había ni pisado el gremio durante todo el día aunque sabia el porque de ello, sabia tambien del lugar al que el siempre repente las, puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando a la vista a una cabellera rosada, todos dieron vuelta para ver a Natsu entrar al gremio, su semblante era serio y aislado, camino en dirección a la barra.

-Mira ya termine la misión esta mañana - informó sentandose

-Ya veo...- contestó dejando a Hoshi sobre la barra - deseas algo de comer? - preguntó sonriente, el pelirosa solo asintió

-Gracias - dijo para comer con tranquilidad

-Natsu - Happy lo observó sonriente - que bueno que ya llegaste

-Ya llegué Happy - le sonrio tenuemente, el exceel se sentó a su lado comiendo tranquilo un pescado

-Es un idiota - Levy observaba a Natsu desde lejos apretando sus puños

-Enana tranquila, Salamander esta mal - Gajeel cargaba a Metalicana mientras intentaba hacer desistir a Levy

-Pero...

-Happy...vamos a una nueva misión?

-Otra? - preguntó el mago de fuego asintió, él mismo lo sabía a la perfección, Natsu se sentía aún destrozado, el gremio cada rincón de él le recordaba a Lucy, era doloroso por eso realizaba variadas misiones, además Happy veía como su amigo en cada misión compraba hermosos ramilletes de variadas flores, y sabia a donde irian - aye - respondió sonriendo, ambos se levantaron de la barra para caminar en dirección a la tabla de misiones, el pelirosa creo una personalidad gélida y sería muy diferente al que fue hace cuatro años, se había vuelto muy cerrado, sus nakamas mismos lo sabían. Su camino al tablero de misiones fue interceptado por Levy, quién no siguió la advertencia de Gajeel, Natsu intentó esquivarla.

-Hasta cuando? - le preguntó de repente, el gremio se quedó en silencio nupciales

-De qué hablas? - preguntó sin mirarla, la maga de la escritura apretó sus puños dio me dia vuelta para verlo con recelo

-Cuando te vas a dignar a vicitar la tumba de Lu-chan!? - grito entre lágrimas, Natsu dio media vuelta para verla con fulminate mirada, Happy le hizo señas para que se detuviera más la maga estaba dolida y cegada por la sabía que todo era producto del día.

-No tengo porque hablar contigo de eso - sin más dio mediam vuelta, Levy no lo soportó, ahogó sus lágrimas y trago su pasiencia

-DESPUÉS DE TODO ERA CIERTO, TU NO QUERÍAS A LU-CHAN! - el pelirosa abrió sus ojos quedándose paralizado en su lugar

-Levy...- Mirajane soto lágrimas

-Basta...- susurró Natsu temblando levemente

- Lu-chan te quería mucho...- sus lágrimas surcaron pesadas y muy dolorosas - ella te amaba - tapo su rostro, Natsu bajo la mirada temblando - Aun así...aún así...NO TE DIGNASTE A VERLA, O A LLEVARLE ALGUNA FLOR! NUNCA LA QUISISTE! - gritó furiosa, el gremio se quedó dolido,, muchos derramaban lágrimas, los niños miraban asustados a sus padres aún así ellos sabían que era a causa de la tia Lucy, a esa que no conocieron

-Te lo advierto Levy para - Natsu se sentía desfallecer

-Lu-chan se estaria llorando por tu falta de cariño...nunca la quisiste de verdad - esa fue la gotamde rebalso el vaso, que incendio el pueblo, Gajeel olfateo las lágrimas de Natsu, no iba a terminar bien, dejo a Metalicana con Juvia

-Tu que sabes? - preguntó dolido - TU NO SABES NADA MALDITA SEA! - Natsu tomo a Levy de la muñeca con fuerza bruta ocasionando que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor, todos salieron a defender a Levy, Gray tomo a Natsu de la espalda queriendo separarlos

-Salamander sueltala! -gritó Gajeel realmente molesto tomando a Levy por los hombros, se sorprendió al ver las rebeldes lágrimas de Natsu, todo el gremio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veian llorar

-NO SABES NADA! NO SABES LO QUE SENTÍ NO PODER DECIRLE LO CUANTO QUE LA QUERÍA!...No poder haberle dicho lo importante que era...- apretó sus labios...

-Flamita...- Gray lo soltó levemente sorprendido por sus palabras - Natsu...

-Solo dejenme, no me miren ni me molesten - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con sus brazos, salio del gremio casi sintió algo de culpa por sus crueles palabras.

-Lu-chan...ya no lo soportó - abrazó a su esposo llorando sin consuelo alguno, Happy lloroso se acercó a Levy

-Levy...Natsu le lleva a Lucy hermosos ramos de flores todos los días en el hermoso prado...- Levy asintió sonriente ocultando su rostro sobre el pecho de Gajeel, sus lágrimas, al mismo que tiempo que las hadas derramaban las suyas.Y así terminó el día más oscuro del gremio, aún así las lágrimas no dejarían de se hallaba en el prado con ojos cristalinos observar las estrellas luminosas, recordando la lejana voz de Lucy indicándole el nombre de cada una, las saladas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes ojos mientras asentía imaginando que ella ahora estaba allí enseñándole cada estrella, con su mirada buscaba alguna que sea Lucy, más no encontraba nada...la estrella de Lucy no lo guiaba.

Sus pasos se hacían contundentes mientras observaba de un lado a otro el mercado donde se hallaba caminando, al lado suyo dos mujeres lo acompañaban sonrientes.

-Me alegra que todo vaya bien en el gremio - Jellal sonreía complacido

-Pues claro teniendo a una maestra como Ultear - Meredy sonreía feliz mientras caminaba amsu lado

-Es algo agotador - dijo la pelinegra - Y como van las cosas con Erza? - preguntó picaramente golpeando con el codo al sonrojado Jellal

-Bi-en...- respondió

-Queremos volver a ver a Lu-chan - dijo Meredy

-Cuando quieran - dijo el peliazul - me molesta haber tardado más de la cuenta - se quejó en voz alta

-Ea por Lucy - indago Ultear - ayer se cumplio cuatro años verdad?

-Si

-Como esta Natsu-san? - preguntó Meredy

-Solo puedo decir que ya no es el mismo - Jellal perdió su vista en unas hermosas flores que se mantenían a la vista de los ciudadanos, sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia por aquellos días, era uno de los que se había encariñado con la maga estelar al igual que Erza la había tomado como su hermana pequeña, el peliazul se descidio a comprar esas flores para dejarlas en la tumba de la rubia, Ultear y Meredy lo siguieron hasta llegar al puesto.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirle? - Jellal no observó a la vendedora solo miraba a las flores de bellos colores, en cambio Ultear y Meredy observaban asoradas a la vendedora.

-Quisiera ese ramo - indicó el mago

-Enseguida - respondió, esa voz, esa dulce voz, creyó volverse loco, temblo levemente - le podre un lazo así quedara hermoso - esa voz

-Jellal - Ultear sacudió levemente la vestimenta del peliazul, Jellal levemente levantó la vista, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados sus labios semiabiertos, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-Paso algo señor? - preguntó amablemente la vendedora

-Imposible...

La tarde ya había llegado a Magnolia, las campanas de la Catedral indicaban las seis de la tarde, el atardecer se mostraba en toda su gloria, el dia nublado se había ido con el doloroso día anterior, el pelirosa se hallaba echado en medio de las flores del prado.

-Natsu...Mira ya nos habilitó la misión - Happy llegó volando con la hoja entre sus patitas, el mago de fuego se levantó tomando sus cosas, se puso su mochila y con su última mirada al horizonte continuó su caminó

-Andando - le indicó sonriendo, el exceel asintio y comenzó a volar a su comenzaron a caminar con pasiencia a la estación de Magnolia, donde tomarían rumbo a una misión de rango S

Los magos se hallaban realizando sus cotidianos actos, Erza ayudaba a comer a Lu mientras la niña le sonreía, la mayoría en atención de sus pequeños hijos.Y así como si de un estrenduoso rayo se tratará las puertas del gremio se azotaron abriendose a gran ímpetu.

-Erza! - la escarlata levantó su vista para ver a su esposo llegar agitadamente con una leve sonrisa

-Que paso Jellal? - preguntó acercándose a él con la niña en brazos

-Todos! no lo van a creer! - gritó emocionado, los magos se juntaron alrededor de Jellal intrigados - Es un milagro! - la lágrimas se escudrian en un simple arrobo de alegría, al verlos todos juntos - pasa...- llamó en dirección a la puerta, unos lentos y timidos pasos resonaron en el gremio, el eco golpeaba en sus corazones, al ver esa inconfundible cabeller dorada lloraron, las lágrimas de felicidad inundó a sus corazones y translucio el dolor de la pérdida.

-Esto...es Fairy Tail - susurró la joven, una nostálgica sonrisa inundó su rostro su achocolatada vista se poso en los inmóviles magos que la miraban con amor y calidez, apenas los vio a los magos, imágenes se agolaparon en su mente y corazón, sonrió calidamente, estaba en su casa, así lo sentía, ellos erN su familia - e vuelto...- dijo, todos lloraron y rieron.

-LUCY! - gritaron todos lanzándose sobre la maga que creían perdida, todos la apretujaban abrazaban, inclusive la besaban entre lágrimas de felicidad, esa que creyeron camino en dirección a Erza quien lloraba de alegría la abrazo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho, era feliz,el peliazul observó como Lissana la abrazaba con Mirajane mientras lloraban a cantaros, Levy se le pegó mientras lloraba , Cana la apretaba contra sus pechos mientras lloraba de felicidad,Wendy gritaba de alegría, Romeo la abrazó derramando lágrimas, incluso Gajeel la abrazo y artículo su apodo con nostagia, Laxus le gritaba entre ojos cristalinos que no debia nunca más alejarse de su familia, el maestro Makarov aprovechaba para apegarse de su cuerpo lloroso, Juvia lloraba a cántaros parecía que pronto el maremoto se presentaría en el gremio, Gray la apretujaba en un rudo abrazo, Fried, Ever, Bixlow la abrazaron dándole una calida bienvenida.

-En el ataque del gremio oscuro ella salió con vida - dijo Jellal - es muy fuerte, creyeron que habia muerto porque la desapareció, más esa magia la traslado a otro plano de Fiore - le dijo a la escarlata - pero el efecto secundario era la amnecia - limpio las lágrimas de su esposa - ella estuvo ganándose la vida con una familia que la acogió con cariño y trabajaba en el negoció familiar, al verme me recordó, entonces al traerla al gremio dio el efecto que creía, nos recordó a todos

Los magos de Fairy Tail le presentaron a la rubia a sus hijos,todos la abrazaron felices al saber que por fin conocieron a la tia Lucy, a esa fuerte joven, que era el alma del gremio.

-Espera...flamira debe de verte...- dijo Gray sonriendo a lo grande

-Cierto - recordó Erza dejando a Lu en brazos de la maga estelar - aún no debe de haber partido...Vamos Gray! - Erza salió con Gray mientras los demás limpiaban sus lágrimas, Lucy se perdió en el umbral de las puertas

-Natsu...- susurró nostálgica, ese nombre le transmitía calidez. Una en su pecho.

Su mirada se pozo en las nacientes estrellas que se asomaban sobre el paronama del cielo de Magnolia, suspiró nuevamente.

-Natsu ya es hora - Happy estaba por subir al tren, el pelirosa asintió y comenzó a caminar em dirección al tren, sudo un poco aún con los años esas máquinas lo perturbaban.

-NATSU! - el nombrado dio medía vuelta incrédulo, observó a Erza y Gray correr en su dirección a gran velocidad - NO, TE VAYAS! VUELVE! - le pareció algo gracioso la sincronización de ambos al gritar, se quedó en su lugar, igualmente lo hizo Happy. Los dos magos se plantaron frente a él jadeantes

-Apurence, mi tren partirá - dijo serio ambos magos se sonrieron

-Natsu...- Erza comenzó a articular palabras, no lo entendía pero ella sonreía y limpiaba sus traicioneras lágrimas, Happy se lanzó a brazos de Gray mientras lloraba, no entendía no escuchaba las palabras de Eeza, su corazón salto de alegría - Lucy esta viva...ahora esta en el gremio - dijo finalmente, su respiración se emtecorto, dejó caer su mochila y sin esperarlo salió corriendo en dirección al gremio.

Su vista se nublaba por culpa de esas lágrimas de extrema felicidad, desde qué la conoció, entendió entonces algo muy importante, su ausencia lo había matado en vida, se sentía solo micerable, incluso tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de lo más importante, lo valiosa que es ella, su vida es ella, el brillo de sus ojos resplandecian en un arobo de desbordante dicha.

Abrio las puertas del gremio con una increíble fuerza, vio a sus nakamas reunidos en un solo punto, todos se percataron de su presencia, le dieron ligar, su corazón latía con fuerza, temblo levemente, alli la vio cargando a Lu, era ella,solo que su cabellera había crecido aún más, su aroma era aún el mismo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos la ver como ella lo obsevaba petrificada, para Lucy ese joven que la observaba era todo, imagenes donde el se hallaba presente inundaron su ser, su alma,su corazón, lo recordaba, como no hacerlo?, ella se acercó al inmóvil joven.

-Lucy...- susurró con una sonrisa

-Prometí que regresaría Natsu - acarició su mejilla húmeda - sabes que nunca rompo una promesa - le dedicó una sonrisa, el estaba callado sonriente - sabes? , lo importante que tenía que decirte es que...yo te amo Natsu - confesó sonrojada

-Lucy...yo también te amo - sin más se tiro encima de la maga estelar hundiendo su rostro en su cuello llorando en silencio, estaba vivo y ella también, podía sentir su corazón latiendo sobre su pecho, ella estaba alli, no era ninguna ilusión.

-Lucy! - la rubia sintió como Happy se le abalanzaba abrazandola con fuerza mientras lloraba aliviado, Natsu tampoco dejaba de abrazarla, todos rieron entre lágrimas al ver al Natsu de siempre, el pelirosa se separó cuidadose de ella

-Nunca te vuelvas a alejar - le dijo serio

-Prometido - susurro entre lágrimas, de repente su corazón estalló en una inmemsa felicidad, sintió la calidez rodear su cuerpo y una delicada calidez sobre sus labios, ella los movió al compás de los labios del mago de fuego, lo abrazo mientras el beso se intensificaba en un arobo de completó amor. Ambos se separaron sonrientes, jadeantes.

-se gusssstannn - Happy festejaba a su manera, mientras que el gremio enteró lo imitaba en el festejo ambos se sonrojaron contundentemente.

-Yeahh! - gritó emocionado Kai

-vaya...- sonrió Hoshi desde la barra

- Te extrañe mucho mi Lucy - susurró Natsu sonriendo a lo grande

-Tio Natsu, tia Lucy...Para cuando nos darán un nuevo primo? - preguntó Kai

-Kai que dice? cuantas veces Juvia le dijo que no hable por hablar - reto cariñosamente la maga de agua - lo siento Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Kai es impulsivo en ocasiones

-No le veo el problema - una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirosa , todos observaron alegres la sonrisa verdadera de Natsu, el pelirosa se levantó tomo a Lucy cargandola en nupcias - Lucy casate conmigo - pidió sonrojado

-Natsu...yo...- unas lágrimas adornaban su adorable sonrojo - claro...te amo - respondio, otro beso de Natsu la llenó de felicidad

-Eres mi vida Lucy...tenlo por seguro - sususurro sobre sus labios - Happy, te quedarás con Wendy y Charles? - preguntó emocionado el pelirosa

-Aye sir! - afirmó, todos estaban intrigados ante la pregunta, incluso otros lloraban por la próxima boda

-Kai el tio Natsu y la tia Lucy te darán pronto un primo con quién pelear - dijo Natsu mirando picaramente a Lucy

-Genial! escuchaste Metalicana otro primo! - el niño sonrió con el típico gehe de su padre.

Todos se sonrojaron ante la afirmación de Natsu, así como tenía a su Lucy entre brazos se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo con su maga gremio estallo en una fiesta, la alegría había vuelto.

Ver sus ojos mirándome con ternura me hizo darme cuenta qué Lucy es mi todo, es mi fuerza, mi alegría, mi sonrisa, mi consuelo, mi alma, esa noche donde las estrellas brillaban, en nuestro prado secreto nos unimos en un amor que jamás creí sentir por alguien, mi sonrisa era verdadera, sabia que volvería, porque en su ausencia sentí mi mundo desfallecer, ahora prometo que nunca más abran ausencias...nunca más me sentiré solo...porque me dio todo, su amor, que más puedo pedir.

Ahora verla a lo lejos con las chicas sonreír con ternura me doy cuenta que mi vida sin ella es una sin sentido, porque ahora ambos tenemos algo porque seguir adelante, porque al verla con su panza, pude darme cuenta que ella por siempre me aria feliz...siempre, y como una vez me prometió...siempre a mi lado estaría, compartiendo nuestras dichas y desdichas...estariamos el uno para el otro, en nuestro amado gremio, con nuestra familia.

_**Espero les aya gustado...bueno sin mas me despido, fuertes apapachos! !**_


End file.
